You And I Were Meant To Be
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Kim's, mum's new boyfriend George is seen as friendly but when Kim and him are alone he is anything but that! With Kim trying to keep what is happening a secret she has problems keeping it to herself as a very concerned Jack starts digging and it also doesn't help that Kim is trying to keep her strong feelings for Jack locked up.
1. Boxes

**This is my first Kickin' It story so I hope you enjoy it! **

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

I found my seat on the plane, I was right by a window that's great! I shuffled past the man I was sat next to and sunk back into my chair, I dropped my bag on the floor and brought my legs up onto the chair as I gazed out the window I let out a long sigh. He didn't come and stop me like I thought he would...And now I'm on my way to England to go stay with my Dad! It all started about 5 months ago...5 months ago I started to fall for Jack Brewer and he fell for me too eventually but little did I know at the time that there would be so much drama and people who tried to stop us from ever happening then the worst thing had to happen...

**5 Months ago:**

"Kim!" Jack shouted pulling me back by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You take that back you Weasel brain!" I yelled a Jerry.

"It's true you fight like a Goldfish!" He yelled while Rudy was holding him back.

"Fight me then!" I growled.

"No!" He snapped, I stopped struggling against Jack's hold.

"Why not you scared I'm going to beat you?" Jack let go and I folded my arms, Jerry gulped.

"No" He said in a very high pitched tone.

"Fight me then!" I lunged for him and Jack was back to pulling me back.

"MUMMY!" Jerry wailed running out of the Dojo. Jack let go of me.

"Do I fight like a Goldfish?" I asked the guys.

"No!" They all said at the same time and I smiled.

"Thanks!" I skipped out the Dojo and Jack followed me.

"Hey Kim wait up!" He shouted as he caught up with me.

"What's up Jack" I asked.

"Want to go Falafel Phil's?" I smiled.

"Sure!" We both changed the direction we were walking in and went over to Falafel Phil's. We took our usual table and Jack sat opposite me.

"So Kim I was wondering would you-" Lindsay ran over and butted in she pushed Jack over a bit and sat next to him, I started to get jealous because I do have feelings for Jack but I could never tell him that.

"So Jack I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday night?" Lindsay asked completely blanking me.

"Well I'm actually busy on Saturday!" Jack cringed as Lindsay got closer.

"Come on I bet you can make room for me!" She said grabbing his hands which were resting on the table this made Jack cringe even more.

"I'm doing something with Kim...Aren't I!" He pulled his hands out of Lindsay grasp and pointed at me, so I decided to play along.

"Yeah sorry Lindsay...Bye!" I said waving at her and she moaned and got up and walked away.

"I hate her so much" I complained.

"Why are you jealous?" He smirked at me and oh boy was he right!

"No!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Your lying!" He said wiggling his finger at me.

"You go all high pitched when you lie!" He said laughing.

"No I don't!" I said dropping my head trying to hide my blush, then all of a sudden Phil came out dressed as a...Raisin?

"Morning kids do you like my costume?" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah but why are you dressed as a Raisin?" Jack said looking at him all confused which was a very cute expression on him.

"I'm not dressed as a Raisin!" Phil laughed.

"Then what are you dressed as?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"I'm dressed as a-" Rudy then walked in a Phil turned around.

"Hi Rudy!" Rudy screamed.

"It's a giant Rat Poo" Rudy ran out of the doors.

"See I'm rabbit poo!" He said twirling around.

"Okay only a crazy person could of guessed that!" Jack said and Phil went wondering of back into the Kitchen me and Jack turned to look at each other and we started to laugh.

"Okay-okay anyway back to what we were talking about" Jack said calming himself down.

"Would you just drop it!" I snapped.

"Okay Kim I'm sorry!' He said smiling at me.

"Thank you" I tapped my fingers on the table.

"Do you want your usual?" Jack asked.

"Yes please!" Jack stood up and went over to get food.

* * *

"Kim...Sorry about earlier!" I was by my locker at the Dojo and Jerry came up to me.

"It's okay Jerry just never say I fight like a Goldfish again!" Jerry laughed.

"Okay" He turned back around and I followed him out and we said goodbye then I headed home to my Mum...My Mum and Dad broke up a year ago my Dad moved to England with his new Girlfriend and my Mum is here with her new boyfriend who I hate because...because...Anyway it doesn't matter.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I felt...Weird I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I felt different and it was really bugging me but it soon disappeared. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door waving goodbye to my Mum. Jack was hanging around at the end of my street waiting for me, he looked up and smiled.

"Kimberly!" He said with open arms, I grabbed his arms and pulled them down to his side.

"Call me Kimberly again and I will kick you hard in you oh so precious parts!" I snapped and he cringed.

"Okay" He smiled at me then the feeling I had earlier on came back it felt like a knot around my heart, I put my hand over my chest.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I smiled at him and we walked off to school.

* * *

"Kim...Kim...Kim!" I was in a day dream just staring out the window of the Library.

"KIM!" The voice scared the heck out of me and I jumped and fell off my chair.

"Eddie!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry you just weren't listening to me" He said helping me up.

"Thanks" I mumbled "So what did you want Eddie?"

"Well I was wondering if we could spar today after school?" I was taken aback by his question.

"Sure why?"

"I think I'm getting quite good and I'm sick of fighting Jerry or Milton"

"Yeah okay" He smiled at me and then he scampered out the Library. The bell went and I went off to Maths which isn't my strong point I'm stuck with all the low life's that clearly aren't going anywhere I'm the only person who actually tries to succeed in the class. When I got there Mr Pleasant was writing things on the bored and I took my seat which was at the back, the low life's dragged themselves into the classroom, speaking of a low life here comes Jerry!

"Kim!" He said flopping down next to me, why I get stuck with him I don't know!

"So you hungry?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow as he dug into his bag and pulled out a box of Rice Krispis I folded my arms and looked at him funnily, then he pulled out a little carton of milk and poured it into the box then got a spoon out then started to eat.

"Want some?" He said spitting half of what he had in his mouth out.

"I'm good" I said looking him up and down.

"Right you bunch of low life's let's just start with...Jerry you happen to be eating cereal! Why?" Mr Pleasant said.

"Because...I'm...Hungry!" He slurred in between his chomps.

"Okay...Class could you please try and solve the equations on the board" Mr Pleasant then flopped down into his seat then started to play on his phone...Some teacher he is! I looked to my right to see Jerry talking to some really chubby dude with puss filled spots and brown greasy hair and who happen to have sweetcorn stuck in his teeth.

"Hey Kim my friend Marcus here would like to know if you would go out on a date with him?" I looked up at him in complete and utter shock and Marcus smiled showing his moldy teeth.

EW!

"Erm I'm busy" I stuttered.

"We didn't say when" Jerry said and I gave him a death glare.

"When then?" I coldly said.

"Saturday" Marcus grunted.

"I'm busy I'm doing something with Jack!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay" Marcus said turning back around.

"I thought you and Marcus were a good match" Jerry said poking my cheek.

"Oh your going down" I said in a deep voice and Jerry flinched.

"MUMMY!" He yelled as I shot up from my seat Mt Pleasant looked up then rolled his eyes as I chased Jerry out the classroom.

Jack's POV:  
My head smacked onto the table as I started to fall asleep from boredom I hate doing foreign languages. I don't get what anything means I just hear it as 'blah blah blah' My eyes were just about to close when everyone heard a commotion coming from outside the door to the classroom then the classroom door flung open and Jerry ran in with Kim hot on his heels.

"Ayúdame!" Jerry yelled.

"Children this isn't a playground get back to your lessons!" Mrs Grey shouted.

"Not until I get him!" Kim snapped at her as she jumped onto to Jerry's back and made him fall to his knee's I stood up laughing as I walked over and pulled Kim off Jerry.

"I can't believe you tried to set me up with some freak!" Kim yelled struggling against my grip.

"Hey Kim calm down" I said calmly trying to get Kim to stop.

"RIGHT YOU THREE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" Mrs Grey yelled we all stop to look at her Kim groaned and Jerry whined and I moaned as we all dragged our self's out the classroom.

"All you fault Jerry!" Kim snapped as we walked down the corridor.

"No way is this mine...Right Jack" He pulled an odd pose while looking at me.

"You did try and set Kim up with a freak" I said and Jerry's face dropped.

"Mama Mia!" He said as his shoulders dropped.

"Can we just not go to the principal's office let's ditch" Jerry said.

"Okay...You up for it Kim?" I asked as she folded her arms.

"Sure why not" We all smiled as we turned to walk outside school.

"Where we going to go?" Kim asked.

"I'm hungry" Jerry moaned rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go to Falafel Phil's" I suggested.

"Well won't we get caught?" Kim said.

"Phil won't report us" I muttered and them two nodded as we set off.

* * *

Kim's POV:  
We made it through the day without getting caught which was good we had fun...Well me and Jack had fun Jerry was well annoying I think I tried to attack like three times but Jack being the hero that he is saved the day.  
All of us were now in the Dojo and I kept my word and I was currently sparring with Eddie, with one quick turning kick Eddie came to the ground and I won, Jack was upset when I didn't spar with him he just sat on the bench watching me and Eddie, I walked over to him.

"What's got you knickers in a twist?" I joked.

"Nothing!" He snapped.

"Alright Jack!" I raised my voice a little. I looked over at Rudy who was packing heavy boxes of who knows what on top of the lockers he let out a happy scream when he put the last one on he then walked of back into his office. I walked over to my locker to get my clothes out.

"Look I'm sorry Kim I'm just thinking" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What were you thinking about?" He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"I was thinking about...It doesn't matter" He muttered and I sighed.

"Whatever" I growled.

"Kim don't get mad at me!" He growled back.

"I'm not!" I snapped and this caught the attention of everyone else they stopped what they were doing and started to watch.

"You are!" He snapped back.

"I thought we were meant to be best friends who tell each other everything!" I shouted.

"You keep secrets from me!" He growled.

"No I don't!" I shouted.

"How about the really reason why you hate you Mum's boyfriend!" He snapped, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open in shock.

"That's what I thought!" He shouted he pushed off the lockers and started to walk away I turned and slammed my locker door shut hard and the boxes on top shook then they started to fall and the boxes crushed me underneath them.

Jack's POV:  
As I pushed off the locker I started to walk off as the anger was pumping threw my veins, I then took one quick look back and I watch as the heavy pile of boxes on top of the lockers fell crushing Kim underneath.

"KIM!" I screamed as we all ran over pulling the boxes off her I lifted one of the boxes of and I saw a bundle of blonde hair everyone else saw it and we manage to pull her out she was unconscious and blood was coming from her head, Rudy then came walking out he then ran over.

"What happened?" He yelped.

"The boxes fell on her" Milton said.

"Is she okay?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know!" I snapped at him.

"What's in those boxes?" Eddie asked.

"Some swords old trophies and a couple of old little concrete statues" I growled when Rudy said that we need to get Kim to the hospital.

"Let's take her to the hospital" I said as I picked her up and we all walked out the Dojo and to the hospital.

* * *

**What do you guys think?  
**

**Should I continue?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. The Plug

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT.**

* * *

Jack's POV:  
"So she's going to be okay?" I asked the nurse.

"Just fine she has minor concussion she just needs some rest so she should stay here for a couple of hours to get some well earned rest" She smiled at us and left. Milton and Eddie were making a racket on the couch and Jerry had fallen asleep in a chair, me and Rudy were the only normal people in the room that were seriously concerned for Kim...She looks like an angel when she is sleeping-WAIT WAIT I did not just say that! Shake it out your head.

"You okay Jack you look like you've all of a sudden developed a twitch" Rudy said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing I was just shaking a thought out of my head"

"Aha okay" He mumbled.

"FOOD!" Jerry shot up from the chair waking up.

"Rudy man I'm hungry" Jerry complained rubbing his stomach, Eddie and Milton stopped fussing on the couch.

"When aren't you hungry?" Milton implied.

"When I'm on the toilet" He snapped.

"What?" I gaped shaking my head at him.

"What I'm not hungry when I'm on the toilet!" He shouted.

"Let's go get something to eat from the Cafe here you coming guys?" Rudy asked opening the door.

"I'm going to stay" I said giving Rudy a smile as the rest of them walked out and shut the door behind them I turned back around to look at Kim as she was sound asleep I moved my chair closer to her bed I looked up at her forehead where she had stitches...It's my fault this happened I shouldn't of pushed her about George! Stupid Jack!

"Stop it!" Kim giggled quietly I looked to see she was still sleeping...Well this should be fun.

"Jack stop tickling me!" She giggled quietly again...She's dreaming about me I raised and eyebrow while smirking.

Jerry's POV:  
We were all sat down at a table as Rudy brought over some drinks and crisps.

"Cheers Rudy!" I said sticking my fist out.

"I'm not touching your hand" He retorted.

"Why not?" I asked feeling insulted.

"I don't know where your hand has been!" He said siting down.

"Oh yeah that's alright my hand has been many places-"

"Jerry when someone says that your meant to say something back like 'I have clean hands don't worry' not 'They have been many places' " Eddie said while sipping his drink.

"Alright chill" I said as I slid down in my chair a bit I then looked up to see a nurse stood by the counter ordering some food.

"Fitty a 2 o'clock" I said tapping Rudy's arm he then hit me back.

"Jerry stop hitting me!" He moaned.

"Rudy hottie at 2 o'clock!" I snapped again he then looked in the opposite direction.

"No!" I grabbed his chin and turned his face in the right direction.

"That's 2 o'clock" I said sighing taking in the lovely view.

"She's alright" Rudy muttered.

"She's not alright she's perfect" Eddie said sighing.

"Hands off Eddie she's mine!" I snapped.

"Says who!" He shouted.

"I saw her first" I snapped.

"Look at you lost puppies looking for love as for me I have found love in Julie" Milton explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I muttered I then got up and followed the nurse secretly with Eddie and the rest of the guys behind me.

"Jerry we have had this conversation so many times you cannot stalk women!" Rudy whispered as we hid behind a plant.

"I'm not stalking I'm observing from a distance" I implied.

"Dude that's still stalking" Eddie said.

"Whatever" I watched as she went inside a patients room.

"Time to watch and learn boys" I looked at my reflection quickly and straightened my clothes as I opened the door and walked in with the guys right behind me.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking up from her clipboard.

"Well I couldn't help but notice your beauty from afar and I just had to come and talk to you" I asked giving her my dazzling smile.

"I'm with a patient at the moment" She muttered as she started to write on the papers.

"This patient is sleeping so I'm sure you can spare me sometime" I said coolly then I heard Milton cough.

"Jerry this patient is on a life support machine"

"Oh..." I said looking down at the ground I then got my cool back as I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Do you mind!" She snapped and it scared me and I jumped backwards falling on my bum I reached out to pull myself up and I accidentally pulled on a plug I then heard the pretty lady gasp.

"YOU IDIOT YOU UNPLUGGED THE LIFE SUPPORT MACHINE!" She shouted as I shot up and more doctors and nurses came rushing in.

"It was them!" She growled pointing to all of us.

"RUN!" Rudy shouted and we all fled from the room.

Jack's POV:

I was now sat on Kim's hospital bed being more intrigued in what she was mumbling in her sleep.

"Jack...Jack I need to tell you something" She mumbled and it took me a while to realize that she was still talking in her sleep.

"I like-GEORGE GET OFF HIM!" She started to scream.

"NO GEORGE DON'T HURT HIM!" I started to panic as she started to move about her hands gripped onto the blanket and I started to shake her.

"Kim wake up!" I sternly said shaking her more and then she let out one last ear piercing scream and she shot up and wrapped her arms around my neck and she started to cry.

"Kim are you okay?" I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"J-Just a bad dream" She sobbed.

"It's okay Kim" I whispered she then pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"My head hurts a lot" She said giving me a weak smile.

"I'm sure the Nurse will give you something to ease the pain"

"I hope so" She snapped and I laughed.

"Kim look I'm sorry about what happened before" I muttered to her and now it was her turn to laugh.

"You don't need to apologies Jack okay? There's just one thing that I can't tell you I'm not doing it on purpose I just physically cannot tell you" She said sternly.

"Okay I understand" She looked up at me and smiled and I pulled her into a hug.

"When can I leave?" Kim asked.

"Soon the Nurse just wanted to let you have some rest"

"Oh okay...Has my Mum come by?"

"Nope I don't think your Mum knows do you want me to ring her for you?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"N-No it's okay!" She stuttered while waving her hands.

"Okay?" I said unsure then the door flung open and Milton came running in.

"Milton?" Kim asked.

"I need to hide!" He spoke quickly as he shut the door behind him and dived under the bed.

"Why are you hiding!" I shouted.

"SHH!" I shook my head.

"Why are you hiding?" I whispered.

"Jerry accidentally pulled the plug on someone's life support machine and now security are after us" He whispered.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Me and Kim yelped at the same time.

"Keep your voice down!" He snapped, just then the door opened again and in walked the Nurse from earlier Milton let out a yelp.

"Okay Kim It's nice to see you awake...Now do you feel up for going home?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah can I go now?" Kim asked impatiently.

"Sure you just need to take these if you start to get a headache" She said pulling a box of meds from her pocket.

"Thanks" Kim said smiling as she took the box from her hand.

"In that case I need you out now" Kim rolled her eyes and got up carefully from the bed she stumbled a bit but soon adjusted and smiled as she walked off when we both go to the doorway Milton came scurrying out from under the bed.

"Don't leave me!" He yelled and the Nurses eyes widened.

"Are you the kid the pulled the plug on that poor man's life support machine" Milton gulped.

"It wasn't me it was my friend" Milton said smiling.

"SECURITY!" She screamed.

"RUN!" Milton screeched and we all turned and ran when we got to the reception we looked to see Rudy, Eddie and Jerry getting held off the ground by there collars by security.

"MUMMY!" Jerry screamed I rolled my eyes as I walked over.

"Hello kind sir would you mind being a good person and letting these people go I'm sure there parents would love to here about what they did so they will defiantly get a good shouting at" I said clapping my hands together and Rudy started to swing against the mans grip.

"I'd rather be seen to by security then my Mum" He whispered, then the men dropped them onto the floor.

"Get out of here!" One of them growled and they all got to there feet and we all walked out.

"Jerry why did you pull the plug on someone's life support machine?" Kim asked folding her arms.

"I fell while talking to some hot chick and I happened to grab the plug while getting up off the ground...The chick was so into me!" Jerry said pulling on the collar to his top.

"Sure she was" Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go home guys" Rudy mumbled and we all turned and walked off back home.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. Drunken Mess

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim's POV:  
I was sat in my room and it was what about 5 to 9 at night and I'm already tired its properly just my head the pain has stopped after taking the meds the Nurse gave me which was good! I fell back onto my bed and sighed, I then heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. My door then suddenly flew open.

"Kimmy" George slurred as he stumbled in.

"George are you drunk?" I asked getting a bit scared.

"N-No what are you insinuating?" He grumbled.

"N-Nothing!" I said siting up on my bed.

"I want you out!" He growled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Out the house now I don't want you living here anymore!" He snapped.

"B-But you can't!" I stuttered.

"Yes I can!" He shouted.

"YOUR NOT MY DAD!" I screamed as I jumped off me bed.

"Your Dad is all they way in England so do I look like I give one" He slurred.

"Get out my room George!" I snapped.

"NO...I will explain to your mother when she gets back why you are gone" He stumbled forwards a bit.

"I'm not leaving George!" He scowled at me.

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" He raised his hand to me and I screamed he laughed as he dropped his hand.

"I will hit you for real if you don't get out right away!" He growled as he stumbled out my room and downstairs a tear slid down my cheek...Why is he always like this he has hit me 3 times since he moved here and it scares me I can't tell anyone because he threatens to hurt my Mum and I love my Mum to pieces and I wouldn't wish that on her. My suitcase was under my bed and I emptied all my draws in it I had barely any room left for anything else I zipped it up as I grabbed a big bag from under my bed I dumped in the only picture I have of me, dad and mum all together as a happy family in I also picked up a few pictures of me and the guys and I grabbed the picture of me and Jack when he has his arms over my shoulder and we are both pulling silly faces, along with that I put in hair stuff, makeup and shoes. I let out a long sigh whilst looking at my suitcase and bag...I can't believe this is happening! I put my bag on my shoulder and started to roll my suitcase down the stairs. When I got down there I saw George and my Mum stood by the front door my Mum was crying she then turned to look at me.

"Kim you can't leave!" She yelled through her tears I looked up to see George smirking.

"I-I" I stuttered not being able to get my words out.

"I've already told you Michelle she doesn't think you love her anymore so she's living" George said sternly.

"Oh Kim sweetie I do love you I love you more then anything!" She shouted pulling me into a hug, my heart broke into millions of pieces as George mouthed 'Play along'

"I-I'm sorry Mum I just don't think you care anymore" Tears started to fill my eyes as my words left my mouth.

"Don't so silly Kimberly your STAYING!" She snapped.

"I-I can't Mum!" I sobbed, I looked at George again and he mouthed 'Say you don't love her then leave' My heart now felt like a stampede of elephants were walking all over it!

"M-Mum I don't love you anymore!" With that I sprinted out the door pulling my suitcase along with me and dragging my bag along I ran down an alleyway and slumped down against the cold wall and I started to sob into my lap.

Why would he do that! I love my Mum with every single bone in my body! He is a sick...Twisted!...Man! Who always gets his way! Where am I meant to go? I can't camp out in an alleyway! Maybe I could go stay with Jack...Yeah I will go ask Jack. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk away from the cold and dark alleyway.

When I got to Jack's door I let out a sigh and knocked on the door I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time it was 9:30. Jack answered the door and when he saw me he jumped back a bit as he bit into the chocolate bar he was eating.  
"Kim?" He asked.

"J-Jack can I stay here for a bit...My Mum kicked me out!" I sobbed he chucked his chocolate bar behind him and he grabbed my suitcase.

"S-Sure I will just go ask my Mum" I followed behind him as he dragged my suitcase into the Kitchen and his Mum was sat on a stool and she was reading a magazine on the island.

"Kim?" She asked shocked "What are you doing here?"

"My Mum kicked me out" I whispered.

"Oh Sweetie you can stay with us" I let out a little smile as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" I sighed as she pulled away.

"Jack take her stuff upstairs into your room" Jack nodded as he took my bag from me I followed closely behind him as he tugged my stuff upstairs when we came to Jack's room I saw that it had posters of Bobby Wasabi on his wall and he had a TV and a double bed that I just wanted to dive on and drift off into a deep deep sleep.

"Kim are you okay?" Jack asked as he shut the door.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" I whispered.

"Kim don't lie to me" He said sternly.

"I'm not! Yes I'm a bit upset that my Mum kicked me out but other then that I'm fine!" I gave him the thumbs up and he chuckled.

"Whatever you say Kimberly" He said he then flopped onto his bed and switched on his TV.

"Anything you want to watch?" He asked and I kicked off my shoes as I sat next to him on his bed, I dropped my hands to my side and my hand landed onto of Jack's I felt a rush of electricity rush through me and I think he felt it to because we both quickly pulled our hands away he looked at me and smiled and I dropped my head and blushed.

"So what do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Spongebob!" I sung and he laughed.

"Spongebob it is!"

* * *

After about an hour of watching Spongebob I let out a yawn and Jack switched the TV off.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep" I nodded and let out another yawn, I looked up to see my phone flashing and I saw that I had left it on Jacks top shelf next to his bed I got on my knees and tried to reach it but I couldn't.

"Here I will get it!" Jack said kneeling right next to me and reaching up for it.

"No I will!" I argued trying to reach further then him but I wasn't succeeding.

"Kim I'll get it!" He snapped, my knee then slipped off the bed and I went falling pulling Jack with me. We landed on the floor and Jack was on top of me and our noses were touching and I could feel his hot breath on my face. His eyes were so big and brown and I started to get lost in his eyes Jack didn't hesitate to move and he slowly started to lean in his lips were so close to mine when his Mum banged on the door.

"Jack what was that bang?" She asked from behind the door, Me and Jack snapped out of it both of our eyes widened realizing what had almost happened we both got up off the floor and he muttered a 'Sorry' to me and I sat back down on his bed staring out the window complexly zoning out.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Lighting Up

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim's POV:  
I lent against my locker and sighed everything's awkward now after last night I wanted him to kiss me but I don't even know if he likes me back and now! He isn't speaking to me...Okay it's official today I am going to put everything that is worrying me to the back of my head and try and enjoy the day I need to stop feeling weird about Jack and try and forget about Mum and George, I let out a huff and plastered a smile on my face as Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack came over.

"Hey Kim" Eddie said.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"You ready to go to Falafel Phil's?" Jerry asked.

"Sure" I smiled and we all turned to leave school.

* * *

When we got there everyone took there normal seats and mine happened to be right next to Jack, Jack still sat by me but I knew that everyone else could sense the tension between us.

"Are we missing something?" Milton asked wiggling his fingers at me and Jack.

"No" Jack grunted and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously there's something going on so spill" Eddie said.

"It's nothing" I mumbled.

"Sure it is! Come on sp-" I cut Jerry off by kicking him hard under the table and giving him the death glare.

"Alright!" He screeched.

"Good now stop pestering us about it!" I snapped.

"Fine" Milton said while rolling his eyes, I looked over his shoulder to see Lindsay walking in she waltzed her way over to our table.

"Hey Jack" She shyly giggled.

"What" He snapped.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday" She twirled her hair around her fingers while biting her lip.

"Lindsay I already told you that I'm busy with Kim then!" He mumbled as he ate.

"Oh actually Jack you can go with Lindsay you see I have made some other plans" I said smiling at him sweetly his eyes gawked out his sockets.

"YES I WILL SEE YOU SATURDAY!" She squealed as she ran out.

"What was that for!" He shouted.

"I don't know what you mean" I said looking away from him.

"You know I don't want to go out with Lindsay" He snapped.

"I don't care why should I go along with something when you have barely spoken to me today?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You know why!" He shouted.

"Why you trying to make it sound like it's my fault!" I shouted back.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Guys" Milton butted in.

"SHUT UP!" Me and Jack shouted at the same time and Milton shut up.

"Anyway...You are trying to blame me! If anything it's your fault!" I shouted.

"It's not mine!" He yelled.

"And it's not mine!" I yelled back at him, I stopped as my heavy breathing slowed down, I looked to see are argument had caught the attention of everyone else in Falafel Phil's Jack stood up from his seat as did I we both walked out of Falafel Phil's I took one quick look up at him then I stormed off down a dark alleyway.

"KIM!" I heard Jack shout but I didn't turn around.

"Kim, HEY!" He shouted again and then I felt a pair of strong hands grab my arms and push me against the wall.

"Do you mind!" I growled.

"We need to sort this out" He said calmly.

"It's nothing Jack! Hey we only almost kissed no biggy" I whispered and growled.

"How can you say that!" He snapped.

"Because I can it's not like you care anyway!" I snapped back.

"Hey don't say I don't care!" He shouted in my face tightening his grip on my arms, I didn't have a reply for him I looked deep into his eyes as did he all you could hear was each of us heavy breathing his hot breath is all over my face his grip then loosens on my arms and my arms drop to my sides and Jack's hands stay either side of my head.

"J-Jack look I'm sorry" I whispered and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to Kimmy" He whispered back and I smiled, I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of me and Jack making up and messing around we made our way to the Dojo both of our eyes widened in shock as we saw firefighters outside and a very guilty looking Jerry and Rudy. We both looked up at each other and our eyes widened we ran over quickly.

"What happened?" Jack asked in shock.

"Me and Jerry accidentally set fire to my office..." Rudy said looking down at the ground.

"How?" I snapped.

"You don't want to know" Jerry squeaked.

"Is the rest of the Dojo okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is only the office is destroyed" One of the Firefighters said.

"Good!" Jack replied, we both turned to walk away to sit on one of the chairs when I heard Jerry say something to Rudy.

"Dude I knew we shouldn't of tried to set fire to one of my farts" My eyes widened as I turned around Jerry and Rudy looked up at me in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed and in a flash they both ran off with me hot on there heels.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	5. Question's

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Jack's POV:  
I rolled over and off the bed landing with a 'Thud' I groaned as I stretched my arms out my floor was nice and fluffy so I started to stroke it using my finger, I then heard someone groan and it wasn't me I got up on my hands and knee's to see that it was only Kim rolling about, she really does look pretty while she is sleeping...Who am I kidding I've fallen hard for Kim over the years and I can't deny it! I really wanted to kiss her but I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way about me! But now we have put the 'almost kiss' behind us and we are back to being friends and I'm glad because I need Kim in my life whether it's friends or something more. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning Jack" She whispered as she rubs her eyes.

"Morning Kimmy" I whispered back "Let's go get some breakfast" She nodded her head as she got up off the bed and I got up off the floor we walked downstairs and into the Kitchen we were both then greeted with the heavenly smell of pancakes we both smiled as we ran to sit down.

"Morning sleep well?" Mum asked both of us.

"Yeah" Kim said while yawning and Mum placed some pancakes in front of us.

"Great" I muttered as I started to eat the pancakes.

"So Kim...I spoke to your Mum last night over the phone and she was sobbing her heart out and she told me that she never kicked you out that you decided to leave because you didn't love her anymore" Mum said harshly and Kim's fork fell out her hand and she looked up at her in shock then Kim got up off her chair and sprinted upstairs.

Kim's POV:  
WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! What am I going to do! Prepare to be bombarded with question's YIPPEE! I growled as I went to my suitcase and pulled out some brown shorts and a white top I really quickly got changed. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I quickly slipped on my brown boots.

"Kim I-" Jack stopped as he looked at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked pointing at me.

"I-I just need some fresh air and time alone" I gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

"Okay just make sure you come back soon Kim" I smiled at him as I ran past him and out the front door.

* * *

I was walking round the mall stalking around some shops seeing if anything caught my eye until I walked past a door that said 'no entry' and someone pulled me into it my eyes widened when I came face to face with George.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I squealed and he smacked his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He growled as he removed his hand.

"What do you want..." I whispered.

"I hear that your Mum was on the phone to Jack's Mum? Am I right?" He said as he pushed me harder against the wall.

"Yeah!" I squeaked.

"Well I want you to tell Jack's Mum to stay out of it" He snapped.

"ASK HER YOURSELF!" I screamed and George smacked me hard on my face.

"Don't tell me what to do...Now go do it!" I grabbed onto my cheek as he pushed me out the door I received some odd looks from on passers so I sprinted all the way back to Jack's house. I pushed the front door open and I was planning on running to the bathroom to sob but instead I came in contact with someone's hard chest.

"Kim?" He asked as he grabbed my arms I looked up at him still holding onto my face.

"Kim what happened?" He asked sternly as he pulled my hand away from my face I watched as his eyes widened.

"W-What happened Kim?" He asked.

"Erm I fell" He shuck me a little.

"Don't lie to me Kim!" He snapped.

"I'm not" I mumbled.

"Kim don't lie to me" He said gripping onto my arms harder.

"I'M NOT!" I yelled.

"Kim tell me what happened!" He snapped.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I stomped upstairs and I shut the bedroom door behind me and locked it I then flopped onto Jack's bed and sobbed into the pillow.

Jack's POV:

Kim hasn't come out the room for about 5 hours and I have decided to bring her up some soup that my Mum had made, I went to open the door only to find that it was locked.

"Kim will you let me in?" I whispered as I knocked on the door, I heard movement as she unlocked the door she then turned to go sit back down on my bed.

"I brought some soup!" I said as I popped the 'P'.

"You didn't have to" She muttered as she focused on the TV.

"I don't want you to starve Kim" I said as I placed the tray in front of her.

"Thanks" She mumbled as she grabbed the spoon and slurped away.

"Kim about early I'm sorry...I was just worried I thought someone had hit you" I watched as her eyes widened when I said 'I thought someone had hit you'

"No one hit you did they?" I said slowly.

"N-No no one hit me" She stuttered.

"Okay I believe you" I said softly and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" She whispered.

"It's okay I deserved it I shouldn't of asked you so many question's"

"Yeah you did" Kim said as she lightly punched my arm and I laughed.

"Yeah" I whispered as she picked up the tray with the empty bowl on and placed it on the floor.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"Okay you pick the film and I will go get the popcorn!" I winked at her as I left the room.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. Cast

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Jack's POV:  
I woke up and my eyes opened to see a mop of blonde hair splattered over my face I looked to my side to see Kim sleeping in my arms...Well this couldn't get any better! She yawned as her eyes opened she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey" She whispered as she pushed her hair away from my face.

"Hey" I smiled back at her then she sat up getting out of my arms and I felt a lose of warmth but I followed her as I sat up.

"We best get ready for school" She muttered.

* * *

When me and Kim got to school Kim said she urgently needed to use the bathroom so she sprinted of to you know? Do her business, I walked over to my locker to see Frank and his buddies pinning Milton up against the lockers I walked up slowly and placed a firm hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Back off Frank!" I snapped.

"Fine whatever" He mumbled I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he walked away.

"Well he gave up...Easy" Milton said with confusion in his voice.

"That's exactly what I was thinking"

"There up to something aren't they" Milton said while folding it.

"Yep I'm sure of it" I turned to open my locker to put some books in.

"You ready to face hell" Milton said in a dramatic voice.

"Come again?" I asked.

"It's time to face the dreaded Devil" He said to weird hand actions.

"Huh?"

"We've got Gym next" He said going back to his normal voice.

"Oh, we're on the track today" I said as I grabbed my gym stuff and shut my locker.

"Oh great I get to be surrounded by muscular guys while there's me...It's like I'm stick in amongst a bunch of logs" I patted him on his back and we headed off to Gym.

* * *

We were out on the track doing a light jog when Eddie and Jerry caught up with me and Milton.

"How's it going dudes" Jerry greeted.

"I'm good" I replied as I kept up my pace.

"I'm not I feel like a rat in a sauna" Milton complained as he wiped more sweat from his forehead.

"Guys do you want to see this cool trick I can do" Jerry said stopping us all.

"Jerry for the millionth time being able to fart along to Maroon 5 Moves Like Jagger isn't cool" Eddie said.

"No not that but still it's call it attracts the ladies" He said pulling at his collar.

"More like the fly's" Milton whispered and I laughed.

"I heard that!" Jerry snapped "Anyway...I can sprint backwards really fast without falling over wanna see?" I watched as Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Not this again" He moaned.

"I want to see it" Jerry smiled at me.

"Thanks Jack" With that Jerry started to sprint backwards until he came to the water jump and didn't realize he kept sprinting.

"Jerry!" I shouted but he didn't hear me, I watched as he got closer.

"Jerry!" Eddie shouted but no reply.

"JERRY!" We all shouted and he turned around sprinting and went flying over the hurdle and landed in the water we all ran over to him.

"Jerry are you okay?" Milton asked.

"No I think I broke my arm" He said as he gripped onto his arm.

* * *

We were walking into the Dojo apart from Jerry who was at the hospital and we saw that Rudy was speaking to the people there were redecorating his office.

"Hey guys!" He said smiling.

"Why you grinning like that?" Kim asked.

"Guess what?"

"What" We all mumbled.

"I get to have a little swimming pool in my office" We all snickered.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Why do you want a swimming pool Rudy?" Eddie asked.

"Because I can sit and play with my rubber duckies when I'm bored" He said in a 'Der' voice.

"Oh well you have fun with that" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I will" He said.

"Come and have a look Jack" Rudy said while pulling me into his office.

Kim's POV:  
When Rudy took Jack into his office I had to sit and watch Milton and Eddie spar with each other which was boring until Jerry walked in with a cast on his arm.

"How you feeling Jerry?" I asked him and Eddie and Milton stopped.

"I'm good I can't wait till tomorrow because I'm going to get loads of chicks to sign my cast" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"That's nice" I said not really interested.

"And look what I can do!" He walked over to me and tried to do a spin attack on me but I ducked and then his arm which had the cast on came in contact with someone's face from behind me I watched as Jerry stopped and put his hands over his mouth I heard as a body flopped to the floor I turned slowly on the floor and I saw Jack's lifeless body sprawled out on the floor.

"JACK!" I screamed as I went over to him.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	7. Nightmare

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

"J-Jack wake up!" I shouted.

"Oh my god Jack I'm sorry!" Jerry said dropping to his knees, I shook Jack and he let out a groan.

"My head" He muttered.

"Dude I never meant for it to happen" Jerry yapped on and I turned around and pushed him so he landed on his back.

"That will teach you not to spin around while wearing a solid cast on your arms!" I snapped, Jack let out a groan and his hand reached out a grabbed mine I focused my attention back to him.

"Are you okay Jack?" I whispered as I moved some of the hair that was covering his face out the way to see some blood coming from his head.

"I think we should take him to hospital" Rudy said.

"N-No I'm fine" Jack mumbled as he sat up grabbing onto his head.

"Go get the first aid kit" I muttered and no one moved, I looked at them all.

"Now!" I shouted and Milton scurried off and came back with it.

"Thanks" I opened it up and got the things out to clean the cut on his head.

"Can you see properly?" Milton asked.

"Yeah!" Jack yelped as I placed the wipe on his head.

"Suck it up" I said jokingly and he laughed.

"Seriously though Jack I'm sorry" Jack sighed then smiled at him.

"It's fine Jerry" Seriously Jack forgives people to easily.

"There all clean" I gave him a smile then I looked down to see he was still holding on to my hand a blushed crept onto my cheeks and Jack then looked down.

"O-Oh sorry..." He said while blushing and removing his hands, then I heard the rest of the guys whistling I looked up at them and gave them my evil eye and they shut up.

"I think we should go home now Jack I think you need some rest" I smiled at him as I got up and reached out my hand for him and he took it and pulled himself up he stumbled a bit and I grabbed his arm to rest on my shoulders.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys!" I shouted as I left the Dojo with Jack.

Jack's POV:  
Kim was happily helping me as we walked back to my house she was taking the short cut down the alleyway, when we were half way down there I looked as Frank and his Black Dragon buddies emerged from behind some dumpsters.

"Well well well look what we have here it's Blondie and...Well the thing" Frank laughed as he looked back at his 'Pals'.

"Just leave us alone Frank" Kim mumbled, I dropped my arm from around her shoulder and stood up straight ignoring the dizziness.

"Oh I don't think so Blondie" Frank said reaching out to touch her cheek it was a quick reaction as my arm snapped out and grabbed Franks arm before he could touch her.

"You probably shouldn't of done that" I said as I brought his arm behind his back and brought Frank to the ground, the dizziness made me stumble a little and Frank scurried onto his feet.

"Dude!" He squealed like a girl as he ran off with his 'Pals' I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at him.

"Thanks" Kim said as she put my arm back on her shoulder.

"No problem Kim" I smiled at her and I saw as a blush crept on her cheeks and she dropped her head a little, we turned the corner to my street and it fell silent.

"K-Kim can I ask you something?" I stuttered.

"Yeah sure" She said smiling at me.

"I-" A scream interrupted me it was coming from my house I looked back at Kim and we both started to run when we came to my house I saw as Kim's Mum Michelle was screaming at my Mum on the porch.

"Christine TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Michelle shouted.

"There she is!" My Mum snapped pointing in my direction Michelle spun around and she came running over to Kim pulling her into a hug.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kim whispered.

"I've come to take you home Kim we are going to sort all of this out" Michelle spoke quickly then the screeching of car wheels echoed throughout my ears I saw as George stepped out his car.

"Michelle let's go home!" He growled as he walked over and grabbed her arm my Mum then came over.

"You can't just grab her like that George!" My mum shouted at him pulling his arm off Michelle.

"I can do whatever the hell I like and this is none of your business...Now Michelle let's go!" George shouted.

"I want to bring Kim home!" Michelle said wiggling out his grasp.

"She doesn't love you Michelle" He growled.

"Why don't you let Kim speak for herself" I butted in and George's gaze snapped towards me.

"Shut it Karate Kid!" He growled.

"George leave my Mum alone!" Kim shouted.

"SHUT UP KIM!" George screamed.

"NO!" She retorted, he ran forward a grabbed Kim by her arms and he started to shake her.

"LISTEN HERE KIMMY-" I grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him backwards he turned around and came for me I then kicked him square in his stomach sending him flying to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" I growled as I towered over him, George got to his feet.

"Do you think your all strong just because you can throw a few punches and kick's...Well your not!" He growled in my face.

"George STOP!" Michelle screamed at him.

"Now I'm going to say this one more time Michelle let's go!" Michelle's face dropped and her head hung.

"Fine" She whispered and George sighed as he guided her to the car I watch as he started the engine and drove off down the street.

"Kim are you okay?" I asked as I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine" She said giving me a smile I could tell it was a forced one.

"Let's get you inside Jack you need some rest" She said shaking herself and standing up straight I followed after her and I left my Mum standing outside.

Upstairs in my room was nice and warm as soon as I opened my door I flopped onto my bed my head was pounding like hell and I just wanted to sleep.

"Just try and get some sleep Jack" Kim whispered as sat next to me, I nodded as I snuggled down into the pillow I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up by some kicking me in the back of my legs I let out a moan as I rolled over to see who it was my eyes landed on a very wiggly Kim I watch as she kicked and punched she was sweating and let out little yelps she must be having a a nightmare I sat up and reached out to shake her when my arm came in contact with her she screamed and shot up from the bed she jumped into my lap and started to cry into my shoulder I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in I whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Kim it was only a dream" I whispered softly into her ear as she whimpered.

"I-I know it was but i-it seemed s-so real" She sobbed as her face nuzzled further into my neck.

"It's okay Kim" I whispered as I held her tighter she pulled her head out of my neck and she looked at me.

"Thank you Jack" She whispered and I smiled at her.

"It's alright Kim I'm always here for you remember" I said as my hand reached out for her cheek she let out a blush as she pushed her cheek further into my hand.

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" I asked.

"Yeah well you see it was about you and the guys we were all in the Dojo doing what we usually do and all of a sudden these two people came running in with guns and then the next thing I know Rudy is shot dead on the floor and along with everyone else and you and I are were the only ones left b-but then they took off there masks and I saw that it was G-George and my m-mum, they then took you and they b-brought you to your knee's and before I could do anything y-you w-were shot and you were just lying there d-d-dead" I felt as she started to shake a little I then brought her back into a hug.

"Shh don't worry Kim I'm always going to be here I promise you I won't leave you ever" She looked at me.

"Ever?" She gasped.

"Yes ever" She smiled my eyes then locked onto her's and her smile dropped and she stared right back at me then ever so slowly we both started to lean in our lips were inches apart and she pulled back just a little hesitantly I then put my hand on her cheek I pulled her closer and our lips met they moved in perfect sync and she brought her hand up to rest on my chest and I pulled her in closer, we both then slowly pulled away gasping for air, Kim was bright red blushing and I pretty sure I was to.

"Wow" Kim gasped smiling.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	8. One More Night

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Maroon 5 One More Night**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim's POV:

The alarm clock buzzed and it sent waves of noise around the room it made me jump up and knock it of the bedside table.

"Kim don't bully the alarm clock" Jack groaned from next to me as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"No the alarm clock was bullying me by buzzing" I retorted as I reached and put the alarm clock back on the table.

"I hate school so much" I said while yawning.

"Me too" He moaned as he flopped out the bed I looked at him to see he had messy bed hair which looked adorable...Last night well what can I say...IT WAS AMAZING! We kissed I mean it was...Whoa a shiver just went down my spine just from thinking about it, I don't know whether I should ask him or not?

"I need to get changed" I mumbled.

"O-Oh yeah sorry I will just leave" He stuttered now fully awake and he walked out, I put on some jeans a white vest top a red and white stripy jumper and black boots.

"You ready?" I heard Jack's voice say from behind the door.

"Yeah" I shouted and he walk in I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush through my hair.

"Good" He said as he shut the door silence fell and it was awkward silence...Shoot!

"Erm Jack I think we need to talk about last night" I whispered as I put my hair brush down.

"Yeah we do..." He looked down at the ground.

"We can just forget about it if you want just put it behind us?" I sulked.

"N-NO!" He said shaking his hands and stepping forward.

"I-I mean I don't want to forget about it" He said dropping his hands to his sides.

"Oh" I said smiling.

"Well if you want to forget about it then we can" He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't want to forget about it either" I said looking down at the floor, then I felt someone grab both of my hands I looked up to see Jack smiling down at me.

"Good because I must say I thought that kiss was amazing" He whispered and I blushed.

"Yeah it was" I smiled.

"Good then I hope you won't mind me doing this" He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him he smacked his lips to mine and he squeezed me tight around my waist I then brought my hands into his hair pulling him closer in.

"OH!" Someone squealed me and Jack quickly pulled away and stood in the doorway was Jack's mum Christine I let out a little yelp as I blushed like crazy looking down at the ground.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" She said with a giant smirk on her face "I just wanted to say the I have finished making you breakfast" Christine continued to smile as she turned and walked away.

"Well that was awkward" Jack said and we both laughed "I'll be down in a minute I need to get changed" I gave Jack a smile as I left to leave him get changed.

* * *

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_ You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_ You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
_ You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Me and Jerry danced around on the tables rocking out to our favorite jam while treading on Jack, Eddie and Milton's books.

_ Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_ Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_ And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

I jumped over to the next table and started to pop and lock terribly to the beat.

_ So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_ That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ And I know I said it a million times_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Jerry dropped to his knees and rolled around knocking all the books of the table.

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
_ Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_ I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
_ And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

I jumped back onto the same table as Jerry and we both bumped hips over and over again.

_ Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_ (Making me love you)_  
_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_ (I let it all go)_  
_ Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_ (Like a tattoo, yeah)_  
_ And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Jerry got his air guitar out and I yet again started to pop and lock to the beat terribly.

_ So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_ (Yeah)_  
_ That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ (Oh)_  
_ And I know I said it a million times_  
_ (Yeah)_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ (Yeah)_

Eddie then jumped up onto the table as Jerry jumped of the table and continued his air guitar on the floor and me and Eddie jiggled together.

_ Yeah, baby, give me one more night_  
_ Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_  
_ Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

_ Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_ Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jerry was doing spins on the ground as Eddie jumped off to join him and I pretended I was washing the car window.

_ So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_ (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_  
_ That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_ And I know I said it a million times_  
_ (Oh, I said it a million times)_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ (Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

Jerry and Eddie were all over the place as I started to spin around in circle's.

_ So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_  
_ That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_  
_ And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

I stepped back and slipped off the table instead of landing on the concrete I landed in somebody's warm arms I looked to see Jack laughing at me I was put onto my feet and I smiled up at him.

_ I don't know, whatever._

Jerry and Eddie stopped doing there moves and got up of the ground.

"I love that song" Jerry said as he dropped back into the seat. You see me and Jerry decided to jam out to our favorite song while we all had our free period outside.

"Thanks Jack" I mumbled as I sat down I grabbed my Ipod and put it back into my bag.

"You guys are terrible dancers" Milton complained picking up his books that we kicked to the ground.

"I know we are but it was fun" I sung.

"You should try having some fun Milton" Eddie suggested.

"I do have fun!"

"Dude equations aren't fun!" Jerry moaned flopping his head backwards.

"Solving algebraic-"

"Maths burns my brain" Eddie complained.

"I could always tutor you" Milton suggested.

"I'd rather die!" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Maths is fun" Milton retorted.

"No it's not" Jerry groaned.

"Yes it is!" Milton snapped.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not it's not!"

"Yes it is!" They carried on arguing while Jack grabbed my hand under the table I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Yes it is!" Milton shouted.

"No it's not!" Jerry said louder then him.

"Will they just shut up" I whispered to Jack.

"I know...Hey I want to try something" Jack smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey guys me and Kim are going on a date after school" I looked at him with a 'What the hell look' and then all of a sudden Milton and Jerry stopped.

"Wait-" Milton said but Jerry butted in.

"Are you too-" Jerry said but Eddie butted in.

"Dating?" Eddie said finishing it off.

"Well..." He looked at me and smiled I gave him a nod and he smiled back "Yes we are"

"ABOUT TIME!" All three of them shouted in sync.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	9. Date

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim's POV:

"I WIN!" I howled pumping my fists in the air.

"Well I'm not exactly the best at dancing" Jack replied pushing me over to a shooting game.

"Whatever but I don't want to do a shooting came it's to...Violent" Jack rolled his eyes as he past me a gun.

"Kimberly you do karate"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I mumbled as the game came on I started to shoot at random things on the screen.

"KIM!" Jack yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"You shot me!" He moaned.

"Woops" I laughed to myself.

"Let's go get something to eat" He grabbed my hand as we went over to the little restaurant in the arcade we ordered some fries and took as seat.

"So-"

"Oh my god Jacky!" The next thing I know Lindsay is on Jack's lap.

"Do you mind!" He snapped at her.

"No not at all" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So I was thinking we need to go on our date soon-"

"I have a girlfriend Lindsay" She looked around looking over my head.

"Where is she I'll go beat her up" Jack pointed at me.

"Oh well then come on Kim let's fight it out" She jumped off Jack's lap and got her fists out.

"Lindsay just go away" I rolled my eyes at her then she swung her fist towards my face I blocked it with my hand.

"Watch it!" I snapped, Lindsay folded her arms and turned to Jack.

"I will get you soon Jack mark my word!" She skipped away and I sat back down.

"That girl is just so-GR!" I clenched my fists together in anger and Jack reached out to grab my hands.

"Don't worry Kim" I unclenched my fists and squeezed his hands.

"Kim can I ask you something?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah sure"

"You promise you want get mad at me?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah I promise"

"Why don't you like George and why did you leave your Mum's house?" I pulled my hand out of his and dropped them into my lap.

"Kim" He said sternly.

"It's-It's just I don't like him" I stuttered.

"Why don't you like him?" I let out a long sigh.

"I can't tell you that" I started to play with the ends of my hair.

"Kim you can tell me anything" I looked at him and he gave me a smile.

"I really do want to tell you but I'm scared about how you will react and it could put you in danger and that's the last thing I want to do"

"Kim I can protect myself and I promise you that I won't over react" He the moved his chair right next to mine and I grabbed some fries.

"J-Jack I'm scared he scares me, when I'm around him all the karate I have learned seems useless...He get's angry and he takes it out on me...H-He h-hits me if I do something wrong, he said if I tell anyone he will hurt my Mum and he was the o-one that kicked me out I don't even know what I did he just told me to pack my bags and go or he will hurt my m-mum he then made me tell her that I don't love her anymore but I do I l-love her so much she's my Mum!" Jack then pulled me into his arms and I started to cry he squeezed me tighter.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore I promise you that" He whispered in my ear.

"T-Thank you Jack" I sobbed as I pulled out of his embrace to wipe away my tears.

"You need to tell the police Kim" He said sternly.

"I don't want to!" I snapped.

"Kim you need to then he will get put away and he will never hurt you again" I looked into Jack's eyes.

"I can't he told me that if I do that there is people out there that will come and take me so I can never escape him"

"They will all have to get through me first"

"You can't always protect me Jack" I whispered.

"I can and I will Kim" He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"But what if-"

"No what if's Kim I promise you that George and any of his friends will never lay a finger on you for as long as I'm walking the earth" I let out a huge smile.

"Thank you Jack" I pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Kim" He reached for the fries and held them out in front of me.

"Want some?" He asked and I grabbed some and ate away.

"Now let's go and teach you how to play a shooting came" I laughed when he pulled me back into the arcade.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	10. Hole

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Kim's POV:

"Kim!"

"Go away..."

"Kim!"

"One more minute"

"Kim!"

"No!" Jack grabbed me and pulled me off the bed I landed on the floor with a 'thud' I let out a groan as I stood up.

"I was sleeping Jack!" I smacked him in his chest.

"We are 20 minutes late for school" He retorted I then realized that he was already dressed.

"Why didn't your Mom wake us up!" I snapped as I grabbed myself a pair of jeans and a green jumper.

"She had to go work" He replied I turned quickly to face him.

"Can you go or turn around I need to change" I said raising an eyebrow at him I watched as he blushed and stumbled as he turned around I quickly got changed and got myself ready I brushed the knots out of my hair then grabbed my bag.

"Let's go!" I chirped as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the house.

* * *

"And where have you two been?" Mrs Chapel asked sternly as me and Jack made it to Science Jack went to say something when he got interrupted by Eddie.

"Making out!" He coughed, I let out a growl at him.

"Just sit down and don't let it happen again" I nodded my head as Jack let go of my hand and I took my seat next to Milton and Eddie sat next to Eddie.

"So what did I miss?" I whispered and Milton looked up from his notepad.

"Well we were just doing about rates of reaction" He replied then started to write on his pad.

"Oh okay" I whispered, I took a quick glance out the window and then looked down at my book. Mrs Chapel kept explaining about rates of reaction but then there was a knock at the classroom door.

"Come in?" Mrs Chapel shouted the door opened and in walked...Rudy?

"Oh hello I've spoken to the headmaster and he said it was alright for me to take Milton, Eddie, Jack and Kim out of school it's some very important business" I looked over a Jack and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then Milton, Eddie, Jack and Kim pack your things up and go" I dumped my book into my bag as did Milton and we all made are way out we started to walk down the corridor then Jerry walked out the toilets he was in the middle of doing his zipper up when he saw us.

"Oh hi guys" He said while pulling his trousers down a bit so they were sagging.

"Oh Jerry I was just on my way to get you!" Rudy explained.

"OH I PROMISE IT WASN'T ME!" He panicked.

"Jerry you haven't done anything wrong" Rudy laughed.

"Oh that's cool" Jerry said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"So Jerry what's this about?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Rudy said in a high-pitched voice.

"What did you do?" Milton asked.

"I..." He replied in the high-pitched voice again.

"Rudy?" I said sternly.

"I kind of made a hole in the Dojo's roof" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"YOU DID WHAT!" We all yelled at the same time.

"It was an accident I promise!" He yelped.

"How?" I snapped.

"I...I kind of drilled a hole in the roof" Rudy started to play with his fingers.

"Where did you get a drill from?" Jack as complete confused.

"Well you see it was just lying there outside Falafel Phil's so I took it and I took the back stairs onto the roof then I started to play with it but I didn't mean to switch it on but I slipped and it started to drill away and now there's a giant hole in the roof" He mumbled fast.

"And what do you want us to do?" Eddie asked.

"Well you see I don't have enough money left to get someone to fix the hole because I spent it all on the refurbishment of my office but the builders left some cement sacks behind and I was thinking we could all team together...And fix the hole" He said smiling innocently.

"No way" I muttered.

"Please!" He whined.

"We will help" Jack spoke up.

"But-"

"Kim think about it we get to miss school" Jack stated.

"Fine" I groaned.

"Hey Rudy what did you tell the headmaster to get us out?" Jerry asked.

"Oh well let's just say he owes me a favor" Rudy shivered "A giant favor" We all furrowed our eyebrows in confusion as we made our way out the school.

* * *

We have been up on the roof for about 2 hours now and I have just been sat on the edge of the Dojo tangling my legs down because I have no idea what to do and I'm sure the guys don't know either because they haven't even opened a cement sack yet they are just stood around the hole arguing about what to do I turned away from them and looked down I could see Phil speaking to customers in Falafel Phil's, I let out a sigh. My eye's wondered over the heads of people I then saw someone staring up at me I leaned forward a bit as I gripped on tightly to the edge of the roof to try to make out the person's face the person was very far away and it was hard to make out there face I leaned forward just about a centimeter more and the person face suddenly became clear...It was George!

I looked back at the guys to see Jerry and Eddie trying to open some sacks and Jack, Rudy and Milton were leaning over the hole I looked back and George was gone I scrambled to my feet and ran over to the guys.

"Jack" I whispered as I pulled on his arm.

"One minute Kim" He replied as he inspected the hole.

"Jack" I replied.

"Just a second Kim" He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"JACK!" I shouted and everyone stopped and turned to look at me Jack got to his feet.

"What's wrong Kim?" He sighed.

"I-It's George his down there!" I pointed off the edge of the Dojo, Jack ran over and looked down.

"I don't see him?"

"I know because I just saw him and then he disappeared" I replied grabbing Jack's arm.

"Hey it's okay..." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug he kissed my head lightly.

"What's going on?" Rudy asked walking over.

"It's nothing" I mumbled.

"Tell me Kim" Rudy said sternly.

"It's nothing" I snapped pulling away from Jack.

"Kim are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I looked down at the ground, Jack grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Let's get to work I will help you!" I chirped changing the subject I walked over to the cement sack but none of the guys moved.

"Come on!" I laughed as I picked the sack up but still none of them moved.

"Guys!" I snapped as I walked over to the hole, I dropped the sack by the hole then turned to they guys.

"Help me!" I shouted but none of them moved.

"Kim tell us what is wrong" Milton asked stepping forward.

"Nothing is wrong!" I snapped.

"Kim-"

"Guys leave it!" Jack snapped.

"Kim tell us!" Jerry shouted walking forward I took a step back but my foot didn't meet the ground my hole body fell backwards and I fell through the hole a loud snap echoed when I hit the Dojo floor I could make out people shouting and screaming but then everything went black.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	11. No This Is The Part When

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

"Guys leave it!" Jack snapped.

"Kim tell us!" Jerry shouted walking forward I took a step back but my foot didn't meet the ground my hole body fell backwards and I fell through the hole a loud snap echoed when I hit the Dojo floor I could make out people shouting and screaming but then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open then they clamped shut again as bright lights pounded down on my eyes, I slowly opened them again and looked around I was in a hospital room, my eyes fell upon the couch lying there was Jack and Rudy they were fast asleep and Rudy was snoring loudly, I looked down to see one of my arms in a cast.

"Jack" I whispered but he didn't move.

"Jack" I tried to shout but I couldn't because my throat was burning I looked at the wires that were attached to me and I pulled them off I winced in pain a little as it hurt, I pulled my self off the bed and I stumbled forward.

"Jack!" I whispered harshly and my throat felt like it was on fire then I took another step forward and my head started to pound like hell. My arm with the cast on felt lifeless.

"Jack!" I squeaked and his eyes opened and when his eyes landed on me he shot up from the couch and ran over.

"KIM!" He shouted harshly he grabbed me then guided me back to the bed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" He snapped.

"Nurse!" He shouted then within seconds a Nurse was in here reconnecting the wires.

"I'm glad to finally see you awake Kim" She spoke.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked and Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

"I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping" Jack stated and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been in a coma for a month Kim" Jack said as he grabbed my hand and my eyes widened in horror.

"A MONTH!" I shrieked.

"Kim you need to calm down" The Nurse said in a calm voice.

"How can I calm down after finding out that I've been in a coma for a month!" I snapped at her.

"Just take some deep breaths" She placed her hands on my shoulders and I glared at her then I gave in and started to breath properly.

"That's better, so I'm guessing you remember everything there's no blanks in your memory?" She asked I was silent for a minute as I went through all my friends, family, places I've been and so on.

"Yeah everything is fine I can remember everything" I stated with a smile.

"Good I will give you sometime to catch up with you boyfriend" She walked out of the room and I turned to look at Jack.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"My head a throat hurts and my arm feels lifeless" I stated.

"Oh okay I'm so sorry about what happened Kim" I looked at him in confusion.

"Me falling down the hole wasn't your fault" I said.

"No not that do you not remember?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It was George he came here about 3 weeks ago and I had left with the guys to go to the cafe and when we came back you were awake but George was towering over you and he was holding a pillow over your face you were wiggling and couldn't get out I ran over a beat his ass up he then scurried out the hospital and he hasn't made contact with you since, you were unconscious and then you fell back into a coma" I released my hand from his my mouth fell open in shock.

"B-But h-how can I not remember that?" I squeaked.

"I don't know Kim but I promised you that I would protect you from him and I failed you" He looked down at the floor.

"Hey it's not you fault trust me it's not your fault" I reached out for his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Has my mom been around?" I asked.

"Yeah she did the day after we brought you in but ever since then she hasn't been here to visit you" He said and my face dropped.

"Oh"

"Don't worry though me and the guys have been here everyday before and after school and straight after we have finished practice in the Dojo" I gave him a smile.

"Thank you I don't know where I would be without you" He laughed a little and he got up off the chair and sat on the bed.

"I know Kim you'd be lost without me" He snickered.

"No this is the moment when your meant say Kim I'd be lost without you to" I stated and he laughed.

"Okay then Kim I'd be lost without you to" I laughed and he leaned down and kissed me.

"That's much better" I chuckled.

"Ew!" Someone explained I looked over Jack's shoulder to see Rudy awake.

"Hey Rudy" I whispered.

"Do you guys have to do that in front of me" He said gagging.

"As far as we knew you were still asleep" Jack stated.

"Yeah well I wasn't" He said folding his arms.

"You not going to ask if I'm okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sorry how you feeling Kim?" He asked.

"Erm I'm kind of alright and kind of not if you know what I mean"

"Oh I know what you mean" Rudy said smiling.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	12. Goodbye

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I do not own Leona Lewis Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

I stumbled out the hospital and Jack held me tight I breathed in the cold damp air as snow started to fall.

"Remember to take it easy Kim" Jack whispered.

"Yeah Kim" Jerry retorted.

"I will I promise" I said and we all walked off far away from the hospital me and Jack waved goodbye to the guys when we came to his house he wrapped his arm around my waist and he pushed the front door open I was then met by strong arms pulling me into a hug I looked to see that it was Christine.

"Hey Christine" I whispered.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked.

"I'm just really tired" I mumbled.

"Well Jack will help you up the stairs and he will get you into bed" I nodded my head then Jack helped me upstairs when we got to his room he sat me down on his bed.

"You feeling okay?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine Jack like I said I'm just tired" I gave him a smile as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know you scared me when you fell you scared me a lot at one point I thought we had lost you completely and I thought you were never going to wake up after George came" I reached out to grab his hand when I heard Christine shouting.

"HEY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE!" She boomed I heard someone's heavy footsteps run up the stairs then all of a sudden the door flew open and stood there was George.

"G-George!" I stuttered then Jack jumped up and stood in front of me.

"GET OUT!" He shouted then Christine appeared.

"George get out of my house now!" She snapped pulling his arm.

"You need to come with me now!" He growled pointing at me.

"She isn't going anywhere!" Jack snapped.

"Yes she is if she values her mom's life!" He growled I immediately pushed past Jack.

"Fine I will go!" I shouted.

"No you will not" Jack said sternly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped.

"You can't go with him" He retorted.

"Yes I am going with him Jack!" I snapped and walked over to George.

"Wise move Kim now let's go!" He grabbed my arm.

"Kim I swear if you leave now I will never speak to you again!" He shouted I turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"J-Jack don't be like that" I whispered his face was red with anger.

"KIM I'M NOT JOKING!" He yelled.

"Jack please I can't lose my mom" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"Kim I can't protect you if you leave now" He whispered back.

"But I want my mom to be safe Jack" He looked down at the floor then took a deep breath.

"Well then don't expect me to come and save you" He muttered and I gasped.

"Be like that then!" I snapped harshly as I wiped tears away from my cheeks.

"I can't believe I even bothered to waste my tears on you!" I yelped at him.

"Pack your things Kim your coming back home" George said and I walked off and grabbed my bag and suitcase then packed everything away George walked over and grabbed my suitcase and I grabbed my bag I then took one last look at Jack and he was still staring at the ground.

"Bye" I snapped and I walked down the stairs and out of his house I looked to see his car parked out front.

"Get in!" He snapped and I walked over to the door and sat inside George dumped my suitcase in the backseat then walked over and sat in the driver's seat and took off.

* * *

_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared,_  
_You'll never change what's been and gone._  
_May your smile... Shine on..._  
_Don't be scared,_  
_Your destiny may keep you warm._

I walked inside my house and I looked to see my mom sat at the table she looked up at me and she jumped off the seat and ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you sweetheart" She kissed me on my cheek.

"I missed you to mom!" I squealed squeezing her tighter.

"Would you to stop with all that sappy stuff!" He grunted then the phone rang George eyed both of us until he walked over and picked it up he put it to his ear then his face went red with anger.

"It's you dad Kim" He held the phone out to me.

"Tell him to leave you alone and not call you ever again" I nodded my head quickly then pulled the phone out of his hand.

"Hey Dad" I whispered down the phone.

"Right I'm going to be quick with this your mom rung me a few days ago she told me everything she told me about George and she told me that she wants you to get far away from George as possible and she wants you to come stay in England with me so she has hidden your plane tickets under the pillow in your room go grab them then early tomorrow morning you need to sneak out the house and leave to the airport I will be there waiting for you she also told me that he will probably tell you to say to me that I need to leave you alone so say that now and I will see you later on tomorrow"

"Leave me alone and don't speak to me again" I hung up the phone and gave it back to George.

"Well done Kimberley"

_Cause all of the stars have faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see them some day._  
_Take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

"Go to your room now!" He shouted I ran upstairs and into my room I threw my pillow across the room and found the plane ticket I let out a smile as I held it close to my chest, I need to say goodbye to the guys, I pulled my phone out my pocket and phoned Milton first.

"Kim?" I heard his voice.

"Hey Milton" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine I just phoned to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I'm going to England to stay with my Dad for a while I just rung to say I will see you when I'm back well if I do come back"

"Kim-"

"Bye" I hung up on him and let out a sigh...One down four to go.

_Get up... (Get Up) Come on..._  
_(Come On) why you scared? (I'm not scared)_  
_You'll never change what's been and gone._

_Cause all of the stars have faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see them some day._  
_Take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

I hung up after saying goodbye to Jerry I just need to say goodbye to Jack and Rudy because I've already done Eddie.

"Hey Rudy" I spoke down the phone.

"Kim what's wrong are you okay?" He panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine Rudy it's just I'm going to England to stay with my dad for a while and I just wanted to stay goodbye" I heard him let out a sigh.

"I will miss you Kim you know that right?"

"Yeah I know I will miss you to Rudy" I heard him chuckle a little down the phone.

"I hope you enjoy your time in England" He said then hung up the phone, I scrolled up my contacts and I hovered over Jack I press the green button and brought the phone to my ear.

_Cause all of the stars have faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see them some day._  
_Just take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

Jack went straight to voice mail.

"Hey Jack I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to right now and I also know that you said you wouldn't come and save me but I just need to tell you that I'm going to England to stay with my Dad to get away from George I just thought that I would let you know...So goodbye Jack"

_When all of the stars were faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see us some day._  
_Just take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

I woke up the next morning to my alarm I switched it off quickly so it wouldn't disturb anyone and I got changed and grabbed my suitcase I stuffed the ticket in my pocket and grabbed my passport I quietly walked past George and my mom's room I could hear George's snoring echoing throughout the house then I walked down the stairs and placed my suitcase on the ground I walked past the Lounge when something caught my eye...Blood I walked in further and I saw my mom's body lying on the floor she was lying in a pool of blood I fell to my knee's and started to cry I crawled over to her body and shuck her.

"Mom wake up...please" I whispered but she didn't move I looked to see next to her some writing in blood 'Get out Kim' I gasped suddenly I realized the snoring had stopped I placed a hand over my mouth to stop my sobs and I could here footsteps I quickly kissed my mom.

"Goodbye" I got to my feet and grabbed my suitcase I ran out the house and down the street when I was around the corner I pulled my phone out I called the police I told them what had happened and where to go I then hung up and walked off I wiped the tears away from my face as they continuously began to fall.

_Stop crying your heart out. [x3]_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	13. So Sorry

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

"Mom wake up...please" I whispered but she didn't move I looked to see next to her some writing in blood 'Get out Kim' I gasped suddenly I realized the snoring had stopped I placed a hand over my mouth to stop my sobs and I could hear footsteps I quickly kissed my mom.

"Goodbye" I got to my feet and grabbed my suitcase I ran out the house and down the street when I was around the corner I pulled my phone out I called the police I told them what had happened and where to go I then hung up and walked off I wiped the tears away from my face as they continuously began to fall.

* * *

I found my seat on the plane, I was right by a window that's great! I shuffled past the man I was sat next to and sunk back into my chair, I dropped my bag on the floor and brought my legs up onto the chair as I gazed out the window I let out a long sigh. He didn't come and stop me like I thought he would...And now I'm on my way to England to go stay with my Dad! I just want someone to hold me close so I can cry I mean my Mom's dead and all I want to do is cry my heart out but I don't think the people on the plane would appreciate it. My cell phone started to buzz in my pocket I wiggled a little as I got it out.

"Hello?"

"Kim KIM! Oh my god where are you I went over to your house with my Mom and the police and an ambulance were there Kim they said your Mom was dead and they arrested George god Kim where are you I'm worried sick you need to come home I need to see if your okay" Jack's voice rambled on down the phone.

"Jack I know my Mom's dead I-I was there I-I found her Jack my Mom rung my Dad a couple of days earlier and they both arranged for me to leave get away from George that's where I am now I'm on the plane going to England" Silence fell on the other end.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Your going to England?" He whispered back.

"Didn't you get my message"

"No..."

"Well I'm sorry but I did try to tell you but you were in too much much of a fat ass mood to pick up your god damn phone so I could speak to you all because I wanted to save my Mom but that didn't happen! you said you would stick with me you said you would protect me but a fat load of good came from that! you just have a mood swing and everything you say goes down the drain Jack I needed you so badly but you weren't there now I might not see you again!" I shouted down the phone I quickly hung up and saw that people were looking at me I sunk down into my seat and looked out the little window.

* * *

"KIM!" My Dad pulled me into a tight hug and he kissed the top of my head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Erm well Dad-"

"Honey I know about your Mom are you hanging in there?" He whispered.

"NO!" I sobbed as I pulled him into another hug I cried into his shoulder and he squeezed me tight.

"Let's get you home" He placed a hand on my shoulder and he took my luggage.

* * *

My Dad pulled up into a giant driveway...I bet his girlfriend's loaded!

"Do you want to have a sit down and talk about everything?" He asked me as he grabbed my suitcase out the back of the car.

"Yes please" He gave me a smile and we walked inside through the giant doors I was met by the sight of a blonde chirpy woman who I'm guessing is my Dad's girlfriend.

"Hi Kim I'm Lucy" She pulled me in for a hug and I wiggled out of it and she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"I will explain later Lucy" My Dad told her and Lucy nodded her head and walked off into a room.

"Sorry she is just really happy to finally meet you Kim"

"Yeah I know but I'm just not in the mood to meet her" I muttered, my Dad let out a laugh and he guided me into a huge Lounge it had a giant plasma on the wall a fire underneath book shelves against every wall and huge couches.

"Sit down" My Dad said and I sat down on one and he sat next to me.

"Do you want to tell me what's been happening so I can beat the hell out of George even if he goes to prison" I let out a sigh and I told him everything...Everything that happened with Jack, Mom and George.

* * *

The room that I was staying in had a dark red theme going on it was warm and the bed was very comfortable I slept like a log, I rubbed my eyes as the sun broke out between the curtains I walked over and opened them the sun hit me in my eyes I looked over at the clock it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon...I clearly slept like a log. When I finished talking to my Dad yesterday I cried a hell of a lot more about my Mom I so badly want to cry now but I think I've run out of tears. I shuffled over to my suitcase and I opened it up I picked out a purple jumper and some jeans I slipped them on and walked downstairs and into the Kitchen I saw my Dad and Lucy stood in there.

"Morning Honey! did you sleep well?" My Dad asked.

"Like a log" I rubbed my eyes again as I walked over and hugged him.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling a bit better" I muttered.

"Want something to eat?" Lucy asked.

"Yes please" I gave her a little smile as I felt bad for the way I acted yesterday towards her.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes" I smiled again as I sat down at the table.

"Okay pancakes coming right up" Lucy turned and started to make pancakes and my Dad walked over and sat opposite me.

"I got a phone call this morning about George he admitted to murdering your Mom and he admitted to the abuse towards you if anything he is going to prison for life"

"That's good" I whispered my Dad took a quick glance out the massive window that had a front view of the drive.

"You expecting someone?" I asked him and he turned back to face me.

"N-No" He stuttered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay?" A plate was placed in front of me and the hot sweet smell filled my nostrils.

"I hope you like them" Lucy said.

"Thank you" I grabbed the fork and took a bite they tasted heavenly.

"They taste nice?" She asked.

"Amazing!" I gave her the thumbs up and she clapped her hands together I took another bite then looked at my Dad again he was looking out onto the drive then he turned and looked at the clock.

"Seriously Dad are you expecting someone important?" I asked putting my fork down, Lucy was smiling like crazy as was my Dad.

"Am I missing something?" I asked in confusion.

"Well-" Lucy went to speak but my Dad butted in.

"Nothing!" He explained and I held my hands up in defense.

"Okay okay whatever you say" I replied I picked up my fork again and took another bite of the pancakes. Then I caught my Dad staring out at the drive then looking at his watch.

"Seriously-" I stopped speaking as I saw a car pull up onto the drive it was a taxi the door slid open and everything seemed to happen in slow motion Rudy got out followed by Jerry, Milton and Eddie then ever so slowly Jack got out they stood and looked up at the house my fork fell from my hands and a smile spread across my face I jumped up out my chair and flung the front door open this caught all their attention and they all stared at me. My feet had a mind of their own as they started to move forward and everything fell silent the crushing sound of stones from beneath my feet were the only thing you could hear, Jack stepped forward and his face expression was blank...He's here he came they all came a smile spread across my face and Jack mirrored it I started to run and I ran right into Jack's arms his arms clamped around me and he squeezed me tight.

"I'm so sorry Kim" He whispered in my ears.

"It's okay Jack...Just as long as you promise to be here with me now"

"I promise" I pulled out of the hug and then pulled him in for a kiss the guys started to whistle and I could hear the sound of Lucy's clapping.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	14. I Love You

**Right this is the last chapter for this story but I'm going to be posting a new Kickin' It story soon I might put it up today or tomorrow it's going to be called How We Skated Into Love? Sound alright let me know if you like the title?**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed it means a lot :)**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

"Kim"

"Kim!"

"Kimmy!"

"KIMBERLEY!" I let out a yelp as I fell off my chair.

"Good your awake thought I lost you for a bit then" Jack joked.

"I'm bored" I moaned.

"I can tell you've been asleep for the past hour" He informed me.

"Well is it time to go home time yet?" I wondered.

"Almost" I rolled my eyes and my head fell back onto the table.

When Jack and they guys came to England they stayed with us for about a week I patched things up with Jack and we were officially a couple again which is great! Then my Dad and Lucy came back with us so my Dad could help organize the funeral for my Mom, Jack was with me every step of the way he was my shoulder to cry on throughout the funeral. My Dad and Lucy decided to stay here they brought a house which is only down the street from Jack's house so it's easy access when I want to see him. Lucy is actually pretty fun when you get to know her she isn't a stuck up snobby rich person like I expected her to be she's cool. Well that was all three months ago and what can I say I'm having the best time ever I've got amazing friends and a very amazing boyfriend the matters of George are gone he was sent to prison for life so all my worries were over I found out at the court meeting that the friend's George was going to send out to get me if he was ever sent to prison were fake people he didn't even have any friends so I got worried over nothing. Lindsay stopped her missions to steal Jack away from me I don't see her around school very much anymore.

"Kim!" Jack shouted I jumped as I looked at him.

"What!" I snapped.

"The bell rung" He replied I looked around to see the classroom empty.

"Oh" I placed all my books in my rucksack then placed it on my back.

"You ready to go to the graveyard?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am" He smiled and reached out to grab my hand I took it and we both walked out the classroom.

* * *

I jumped onto Jack's back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You comfortable up there Kim?" He asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"I don't see why you can't just walk you have a pair of legs you know?" Jack moaned.

"I know but these pair of legs happen to be a very lazy pair of legs" I replied and Jack laughed.

"Whatever your lucky that your light as a feather otherwise I would have refused to let you ride on my back" Jack said.

"Are you trying to say that if I was fat you wouldn't like me?" I snapped.

"No I'm saying that if you were heavier than what you are now I wouldn't give you a ride on my back...Or date you" He laughed.

"That is very very mean Jackie" I started to fake cry.

"Quit your whining Kim we are at the graveyard" I jumped off his back as we walked into the graveyard, Jack grabbed my hand and I gave him a smile we wondered around until we came to my mom's gravestone.

"Kim are you okay?" He asked me.

"Just fine" I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Kim I love you I hope you know that" He whispered.

"Aw I know you do" I squealed.

"No Kim this is the part when you're meant to say I love you to"

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Kim!" He moaned.

"Alright alright Jack! I love you to" I smiled as I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
